A Fork in the Road
by Lady Ebony
Summary: JA AU. One decision can change the course of destiny. When ObiWan is left on Bandomeer by QuiGon, a new path is laid out before him. Yet, what will this fork in the road mean for the Jedi and the Galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

A Fork in the Road: Chapter 1--Denial of the Force

"Master Jinn? You may enter the chambers now," Melin Nadik, a timid, young Padawan addressed the elder master standing in the reception area just outside the Council Chambers. The acting Padawan aide to the Council shifted slightly from foot to foot as the imposing Master before her continued to look out the window, seemingly having not heard her announcement. Unsure of whether or not she should repeat herself, or if she just needed to be patient, the girl fidgeted again, pulling at the sleeve of her tunic. Normally, the young aide would not hesitate to speak up again; however, the man before her seemed weary, as though some great burden rested on his shoulders. She truly wasn't sure if she should interrupt his reverie, but the Council did need to be kept on schedule. Finally, just as she was about to repeat her announcement, the venerated Master turned slowly from the window and gave a quick nod to the girl before heading towards the chambers.

Halting briefly before the grand doors of the Council chamber, Qui-Gon took a deep breath and braced himself for what he knew was going to be yet another battle with the twelve Jedi just beyond the doors. Granted, it would be nothing new: he had been branded a maverick long ago for his spats with the Council. Yet, something told the tall Jedi that this was not going to be like any argument he had ever had before. His feelings were confirmed when he finally entered the chamber.

Qui-Gon stopped just two steps inside the great doors when he noticed that instead of a full assembly, he was only facing Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gala, and Yaddle. Mace noticed the hesitation of his long time comrade and motioned for his friend to come and take his normal position in the center of the large domed room. As he stepped forward, Qui-Gon felt a lump form in his stomach. Something was not right. Not only was this situation unnerving to the older Jedi, but the Force itself seemed to be screaming at him about something. It was almost like his life-long ally was angry at him. It was a feeling the Jedi Master did not like at all.

"Young Obi-Wan, with you he is not?" Yoda asked suddenly, taking the tall Jedi Master completely off-guard. Why were they asking him about the boy? Wasn't he sent to Bandomeer to start a career in Agri-corps? Why would Qui-Gon have him with him here at the Temple?

"No Master, he is at the Agri-Corps academy on Bandomeer where the Council sent him." Qui-Gon stated in slight confusion, the feeling of wrongness in the Force grew stronger at his declaration.

"You did not choose him as an apprentice, despite the circumstances you both endured on the planet?" This time Mace Windu spoke up from beside the ancient master. He moved forward in his seat, his face deadly serious. At this point, the situation became clear to the Jedi Master standing in the middle of the room. He had been set up. Qui-Gon's primary reason for being sent to Bandomeer was not for a mission, but to give him one last opportunity to accept Obi-Wan Kenobi as his Padawan, something that apparently this small portion of the Jedi Council had expected to have happen.

"I have told each and every one of you many, many times that I will not be taking another Padawan _ever_ again. Granted, the boy was of a great help on the planet. His skills are admirable and he conducted himself in a manner that would make any Jedi proud; however, he was assigned to the service corps for a reason. So, no, I did not choose the boy as my apprentice. His destiny will be fulfilled on Bandomeer." Qui-Gon scolded the assembled members.

"A fool you are, my Padawan's Padawan." Yoda reprimanded harshly as he ambled down off of his chair. Then without so much as another word, the eldest Jedi Master left the Council Room. Qui-Gon watched in shock as the doors to the chamber shut behind his Grand-Master. He then spun back around and shot a questioning look over to his long time friend, Mace.

"What is going on?" The tall master asked in confusion. Never had he heard of a council member leaving a session, even an informal one like this. An eerie silence fell over the assembled members, and for a brief moment, Qui-Gon did not think anyone would answer his inquiry.

"Master Yoda is going to retrieve his newest Padawan. We can only hope that he is not too late." Adi Gala spoke up forebodingly from beside Mace, drawing Qui-Gon's attention. It did not take the Jedi Master long to figure out that the beautiful Master was speaking of Obi-Wan. Another stretch of silence followed that cryptic proclamation, and, this time, the Jedi Master in the center of the chamber knew that he would receive no more information unless he requested it of the Council Members.

"I ask again: what is going on? It was the council itself that sent the boy away. Do you truly mean to tell me that his assignment to the Agri-Corps was nothing more than a ruse, that he is so worthy of training that Yoda himself is going to get the boy and claim him as an apprentice?" Qui-Gon demanded, his voice warring between anger and disbelief. Before anyone could answer him, he continued, somewhat surprised at how strongly he felt about what was done to both himself and Obi-Wan.

"Why were you so determined to have this boy be my Padawan that you would set something like this up? Do you realize that you are playing with the emotions of a young boy? What could possibly justify those means? That boy was absolutely heartbroken to know he would never be a Jedi. Before this conversation I questioned why Obi-Wan had not already been placed with a Master. Now that we all know the answer to that question, again I ask: why? Why crush a young boy's hopes and dreams?" The tall Jedi Master finished, true confusion coloring his every word.

"I do not believe we have to justify ourselves to you Master Jinn," Mace stated coolly, and Qui-Gon felt his ire rise again to hear his friend dress him down. "We were merely following the will of the Force on this matter, something that you are clearly denying. For someone who does not want the boy, you seem pretty concerned about his welfare. Perhaps you should look inside yourself for the answers you seek." The slightly younger Master recommended in a clipped tone, before his voice took on a more ominous timbre. "For your sake, I hope what you find truly justifies your dismissal of the boy. If you cannot justify your actions, and we are unable to recover young Obi-Wan, I am fearful that you may not be able to bear the consequences of what you have denied."

"And what have I denied, aside from the Force and an idealistic twelve year old boy?" Master Jinn asked exasperated, his patience gone with this session and the roundabout answers he was being given. However, that annoyance quickly dissolved into utter disbelief as Yaddle spoke up for the first and only time that day.

"The Chosen One."

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Let me know what you think. I only have myself editing these chapters, so let me know if there are any obvious mistakes. I already have other chapters finished, but I truly do not want to post if there is no interest. I accept all sorts of reviews, and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A Fork in the Road--Chapter 2: A New Path 

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat dejectedly on the small bed within his new living quarters at the Agri-Cops facility on Bandomeer, rolling his training saber slowly back and forth between his hands. _He was in such a hurry to leave this place, to leave **me**, that he didn't even take my saber as is protocol: _the young would-be Jedi thought miserably of Master Jinn's hasty retreat from the planet. Flopping down onto his back so that his legs dangled off the edge, Obi-Wan cradled his last link to the Jedi against his chest and closed his multihued eyes. For about the thousandth time in the last two days since Master Jinn's departure, the youth questioned what he could have done differently to continue onto the path towards Knighthood. What defect was it within himself that made him unworthy?

A small, incessant beep jolted the boy from his sad thoughts. Blinking in bewilderment, it took Obi-Wan a moment to realize that it was his comm-unit that was alerting him. Rising quickly, and stuffing his saber under his pillow, he walked over to the wall unit next to his door.

"Kenobi," the boy answered the page succinctly. The youth listened calmly as an upbeat sounding woman requested his presence at the front desk. Assuring the woman that he would be there momentarily, Obi-Wan ended the connection. Turning back to his accommodations, which were really just a small, bare room with a bed, dresser, and desk; the ginger-haired boy retrieved his lightsaber and walked over to his dresser.

Opening up the bottom drawer, the cast out Jedi wrapped his lightsaber in his old cloak, effectively hiding it. He did not want to have anyone finding out that he still had the saber. Call him sentimental, but he truly did not want someone taking it away from him: at least not yet. Something told the twelve-year-old boy that he would still need it somehow. Besides, to lose it now would be to lose his identity completely. For as long as he could remember, the youth had been almost positive that he was going to be a Jedi. Now, Obi-Wan had no idea who he was, or what he was to become.

Content that his saber was concealed; Obi-Wan looked at his reflection briefly in the full length mirror next to his closet. A small discouraged moan passed through the boy's lips as he took in his appearance in the drab grey jumpsuit that was standard issue in the Corps. He truly did not think he would ever get used to seeing himself in the uniform of a Farmer.

_It just isn't fair_! Obi-Wan thought, fighting the urge to stomp his foot in frustration. How could the Force do this to him? He was destine for more than monitoring the growth of plants. Or, at least he had always thought so.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, the new Corps member smoothed out some perceived wrinkles in his uniform before turning to leave the quarters. Obi-Wan kept his head ducked as he strode by fellow residents, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Luckily, since most of those here were rejected from the Jedi Order as well, no one tried to intrude on the boys request for solitude. They all knew that newly arrived members need time to adjust and come to terms with the life that had just been stolen from them.

After an uneventful trip, Obi-Wan walked up to the front desk of the corps building and looked up at the auburn-haired, portly woman sitting at the desk. He stood patiently awaiting to be acknowledged as the woman finished up a conversation with another Corps-member on the comlink. As soon as she was finished, she looked down at the small boy in front of her and smiled.

"Well, you must be Obi-Wan, considering I don't recognize you." She stated, placing her hands on her hips in a playful manner. From her voice, the youth knew that this was the woman he had spoken to just minutes before on the comm.

"Yes ma'am." Obi-Wan confirmed her deduction with a slight bow. He was met with a musical laugh at that reaction.

"Child, we shall have to get something straight right away, I am not a ma'am!" The middle aged woman corrected good naturedly, and Obi-Wan decided that he liked her already. "You can call me Kasseri;" she continued, "however, I have a feeling we will not know each other long."

"Are you leaving the Corps?" The young boy asked; his mind already made up that he was never leaving this installation again.

"Oh skies above, no! I'll be working here until the day I die. I have been working at this location for probably longer than you have been alive. No, it is you who I believe may be leaving. You have a visitor here to see you. I believe he is looking to take you from here. He said he is a family relation of yours, and had all of the legal documents to back it up. If you want to take this hallway to the third room on your left, he is in there waiting for you."

Obi-Wan nodded his head and mumbled his thanks to the kindly woman before starting down the hallway he had been directed in. Taking slow steps, the young boy took deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. Who would be here to see him? How would any family know where he was? He had only been officially in the Agri-Corps care for just under two standard days. Sooner than he would have liked, Obi-Wan found himself at the meeting room Kasseri had directed him towards. Taking one more deep breath, and nervously raking a hand through his hair, the young Jedi outcast opened the door and walked in.

"Hello my boy! It is a pleasure to finally meet you." A kindly looking older man stated, getting up from his chair as soon as he saw the door open. Obi-Wan blinked in surprise at the enthusiastic greeting he had just received from this stranger with whom he was supposedly related. The young boy noticed that the man before him was dressed in Coruscant's finest clothes, almost something he would expect to see on a public official or celebrity. Obi-Wan, still following the Jedi training that had consumed the first part of his life, bowed in greeting.

"Hello sir." He stated politely. He was once again met with a laugh of genuine amusement at his gesture of greeting.

"How very proper," the man stated with a smile. "Well, I am sure you are wondering who I am and why I am here, so I shall be frank. My name is Ian Palpatine and I am a senator in the Galactic Senate representing Naboo. My younger half-sister was named Eleanda Kenobi." Here Senator Palpatine paused as he noticed the boys eyes widen marginally at the mention of his mother's name. Although contact was forbidden with one's parents once they were given into the care of the Jedi, everyone at least knew the basics of who had sired them. "Now, my sister had a son about 13 years ago whom she named Benjamin Kenobi. However, she reluctantly gave her son into the care of the Jedi for he had enormous potential in the Force. As I am sure you have figured out, that boy was you.

"When my sister was killed with her new husband in a horrible, unfortunate speeder accident shortly after your departure for the Jedi, I took it upon myself to watch over her only son and to make sure you were never treated poorly. When a contact of mine in the Jedi Temple told me that you had been shipped off to this wretched planet; I knew what I had to do." Palpatine studied the boy before him intently, watching as Obi-Wan slowly figured out what he was trying to tell him.

"Are," the boy paused, as though afraid to continue and have this last chance at escaping the Agri-Corps taken away. He then started again with more confidence. "Are you saying that you wish to take me away from here? And if so, how do I truly know you are who you say you are?"

"I am most definitely here to take you away from this place. You are destined for far better things than the Agricultural Corps, Obi-Wan Kenobi. As for proof, I have all of your birth files here, as well as their connection to me. I also have a copy of my sister's will, requesting that I look out for you in case anything should happen to her. I cannot claim to be your legal guardian, yet; however, that will only be a formality once we get back to Coruscant."

"What will become of me once we get back to Coruscant?" The youth questioned again, wanting to get as many facts as he could before making up his mind completely.

"Well, while I may not be able to make you a Jedi, I do make a fairly good living in the Senate. You will be sent to the finest schools where you will be shaped into a culturally sound and intelligent young man. Personally, I can teach you all I know about the Senate and politics of the galaxy and perhaps, if you so desire, you could follow my footsteps in serving the Republic. I do not plan on always being a Senator, young one. It would be nice to know I have a right hand man to take my place. And," he added almost flippantly, as though it was nothing out of the ordinary, "I am sure I can help you keep up with your skills in the force."

Obi-Wan looked at his new-found savior in confusion at that last, casual statement. "How would you be able to do that?" Before the last word was out of the boy's mouth, a small plant on the far-side of the room slowly rose into the air and started moving towards the pair now sitting at the main table. Blue-green eyes widened in shock at the display of Force ability from his "Uncle". From just that little display, Obi-Wan was able to tell that Palpatine was not only able to use the Force, but he was actually rather strong in its ability and had precise control over it. The white-haired Senator chuckled at the expression on the boy's face before him.

"Surely you know that the Jedi do not have a monopoly on using the Force, don't you? There are plenty of others out there that did not get the chance to realize their dreams. The Jedi so carelessly throw away talent and think that just because they are no longer Jedi that they will not use the Force beyond growing plants. It is ridiculous and narrow-minded, if you ask me," Palpatine finished slightly harsh, the laughter now gone from his voice.

Obi-Wan felt his eyes widen in surprise. Was he following the Senator correctly? Was he in the presence of another adept that the Jedi let go? Any reservations he may have had about Senator Palpatine melted away. How could he not trust someone who knew exactly what he was going through? And, how could he pass up the opportunity to continue to learn about the Force, even if only limitedly? Granted, he could use the Force here at Agri-Corps, but that was basic usage even a five year old initiate could handle while sleeping. Reaching out to test the currents of the Force, as he always had, Obi-Wan was relieved to feel that there seemed to be no immediate danger in accepting the offer placed before him. As Obi-Wan had felt from the moment Qui-Gon Jinn had walked away from him, he was not meant to stay at the Agri-Corps, and the Force definitely agreed with him.

"I know this is a rather difficult decision for you to make. And I cannot force you to come with me; however, I cannot stay away from the Senate for long. I am scheduled to leave early tonight. I know that it is not much time to think your decision over…" The charismatic man explained with regret; however, he was cut off by Obi-Wan.

"Senator Palpatine, this decision is not as hard as you may think. I am honored that you would respect my mother enough to take time from your busy schedule to come and collect a complete stranger and offer him a home."

"Nonsense, my boy! You are not a stranger; you are family," Palpatine interrupted this time, smiling reassuringly to the boy. Tentatively, Obi-Wan returned the smile. "Does this mean you will come with me back to Coruscant?"

"Yes, I would be privileged to come with you." The boy answered in all seriousness.

"No, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Believe me, the privilege is all mine," Palpatine stated somewhat cryptically. "Now, why don't you collect your belongings while I sign you out of this institution?" He asked with another smile.

"Yes sir!" Obi-Wan replied with a grin, for the first time in two days feeling his desperation completely leave him. Then, with yet another respectful bow, the boy turned and left.

As the door to the meeting room closed the smile on the older man's face morphed into a sardonic smirk as Darth Sidious reveled in his victory. It had been all too easy, as he knew it would be. All it took were some falsified documents, a few encouraging words of hope, and the promise that he could still maintain part of his identity as a force-user to have the boy eating out of the palm of his hand. Yes, his patience had finally paid off. The Jedi had made the fatal mistake he had been waiting for: the One was now his, and he would enjoy teaching the boy all he knew.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciated each and every one. Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! I truly love the feedback. The next chapter should be out in the next couple of days. Have a great weekend everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

A Fork in the Road: Chapter 3--Broken Connections

Qui-Gon sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the past two days since learning whom he had so carelessly cast aside. Placing his hands on his thighs, the tall Jedi closed his eyes. His meditations, if his attempts could even be called that, were not doing him any good. Not even being here, in his favorite secluded spot in the north gardens, was helping him to focus. Every time he attempted to fall into the warm embrace of the Force he would think of Obi-Wan's heartbroken face, or hear the boy's last pleas to be taken back to his rightful home, and his concentration would be gone.

_Please Master Jinn, don't leave me here! _

The Jedi Master's eyes snapped open, hearing the desperate appeal as though Obi-Wan was standing right beside him. Sighing yet again, Qui-Gon shifted from his meditative pose and sat with his legs outstretched before him, reclining back to rest on his elbows. This was getting ridiculous. He was a Jedi Master. This lack of control was truly inexcusable. How could it be that one boy was causing him this much distress? He had followed the will of the Force when he had left Obi-Wan on Bandomeer.

Hadn't he?

Qui-Gon felt a rush of frustration flow through him, and he flopped back so that he was now lying sprawled on the grassy knoll he was occupying. Now he was questioning his faith in the Living Force. This self-depreciating behavior had to stop. He had made the right call on that Sith-forsaken planet. He had to keep telling that to himself. He was not meant to be Obi-Wan Kenobi's Master. His denial of the boy had nothing to do with the wound he had taken to his heart when Xanatos had turned; contrary to what everyone else thought.

_Keep telling yourself that Jinn and perhaps one day you'll believe it, _that incessant voice that some would call a conscious bitterly retorted to Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master actually smiled and shook his head ruefully as he caught onto the fact that he was berating himself inside his head. He truly was a mess. Why couldn't Yoda just call and say he had the boy and was on his way back to the Temple? Then, Qui-Gon could go back to his normal routine and not have to fight all of these unwanted emotions he had been inundated with for the past couple of weeks since a boy named Obi-Wan Kenobi had entered his life.

Almost as if the Force was answering his call, Mace Windu came to stand at the top of the small hill the rogue Master was laying on. Looking down at his long-time friend, Mace quirked an eyebrow at the other Jedi's position.

"I would have thought that if you had found a better form for meditation you would have had the courtesy to share it with your peers." The Councilor quipped deadpan. Qui-Gon looked up at the seemingly upside-down man and gave a small smile.

"And why would I give up one of my best kept secrets?" Qui-Gon questioned rhetorically, just as straight-faced.

"Indeed," Mace stated, crossing his arms; his face immediately going into what half the Temple called "councilor mode". "Well, as loath as I am to interrupt your apparently productive meditation session, Master Yoda is making contact from Bandomeer and would like you to be there to hear what he has to say."

Qui-Gon was on his feet before the dark-skinned Master finished. Climbing the small hill, he stood next to his long-time friend and proceeded to elegantly extend his left arm towards the entrance to the garden.

"By all means, lead the way. I am quite anxious to hear what Master Yoda has to say."

"As am I." Master Windu replied seriously as he took Qui-Gon's advice and led the way back to his chambers. The journey was not very long; however, it was a tense trip in which no words were spoken. Once inside the Councilman's living quarters, Mace motioned for the taller Master to have a seat next to his comm-unit, while the Korun Master grabbed a chair from his dining area.

After settling himself next to his fellow Jedi, Mace turned on his comm and dialed into his private frequency. For a moment nothing occurred but the swirl of snowy light, and then the diminutive figure of Yoda appeared. Without even saying a word, both Masters knew the ancient Jedi did not have good news. Never in all the years that Qui-Gon had known Master Yoda, had he looked so weary, as if he was suddenly aware of all 841 years he had lived.

"He's not there," the long-haired Master breathed out in disbelief, voicing the truth that no one seemed ready to state. The sleepy eyes of Yoda looked upon his Grand-Padawan and his ears turned down.

"Yes. Gone he is. Memory there is not of his stay. Record there is not of his stay."

"So, Obi-Wan did not just decide to leave. Someone took the boy and covered their tracks." Mace stated; his voice grave.

"How could that happen though?" The grey-haired Master questioned, drawing the attention of Yoda and Mace. "Who would be able to just walk in, take the boy and leave no record of him ever being there? How could someone wipe the memories of everyone at that facility?" Qui-Gon asked, even as the hard truth closed in upon him.

A cold, hard lump formed in the Jedi Master's belly. This was not good; not good at all. If he was reading the signs correctly, there was truly only one thing that could have happened: Obi-Wan had not been taken by any ordinary person but a force-user. Apparently, he was not the only one who had come to this conclusion.

"Know you how this could happen. Easy it is to cloud the minds of others, if use the Force, you do. Susceptible to suggestion, many are here." Yoda replied, thumping his gimmer stick for good measure. Mace nodded his head.

"And Kenobi was not at the facility long, not many would need to be influenced." The younger Councilor stated, pausing before voicing his next concern. "You know what else this means: it is quite possible that whoever took young Kenobi knows that he is somehow special."

"But how could someone know that? If what you have told me is true, there are only five beings in the entire Temple that know Obi-Wan is supposedly the Chosen One." Qui-Gon reminded his fellow peers.

"I never said they knew he was the Chosen One, just that he was special. Many in the Temple have thought that young Kenobi was quite gifted; that he was destine to be one of the great Jedi of our time." Mace explained. "It would be easy for outsiders to discover that information and take the chance to grab him, if they found out he had left."

"And whose fault is that? The boy should not have been sent away in the first place! You should have let the boy be apprenticed to any one of the tens of Masters I have since heard wanted him." Qui-Gon scolded the man seated next to him. He still could not believe the lengths certain members of the Council had gone to in order to keep Obi-Wan master-less so that Qui-Gon could take him.

"You were meant to be that boy's Master. The Force dictated it!" Mace retorted, ready to defend the decision he and his fellow Council members had made.

"Enough!" The tiny hologram of Yoda reprimanded. The two Masters turned back to the elder Master, both looking slightly chagrined at their actions. "No time for argument there is. Call you here to fight, I did not. Need your help, we do Master Jinn."

"Of course Master," the now subdued Jedi stated. "What can I do to help in recovering young Obi-Wan?"

"Have need of your bond, I do."

"What?" Qui-Gon stated dumbly, caught completely off guard by Yoda's statement. He quickly looked "What bond are you talking about?"

"Your bond with Kenobi," this time Master Windu responded gently. "I know you have been trying to protect yourself from ever again feeling the pains you experienced with Xanatos; denying any child over the years that may have been a possible Padawan. And, you have succeeded in this endeavor, erecting walls around your heart and mind that seem almost impenetrable. You have become a ghost of your former-self that no one can reach.

"However, Obi-Wan, in the short time he knew you, was able to find the crack in those walls. We could all sense it the moment you two met. Do you remember back in the Council chambers when I asked you to look inside yourself for answers; when I accused you of seeming overly concerned about a boy your cared nothing about? Have you followed my advice? Did you look for answers?" Mace questioned seriously.

"I have tried," Qui-Gon began, holding up a hand at Yoda, silencing any lecture on the nature of doing versus trying, "but with little success. I cannot seem to find my center. My focus has been fleeting."

"And why is that, hmm? Distracted by Obi-Wan you are. Hear him as though he was here you do."

"It is only memories," the tall Master defended, still denying the thought of a bond with the now missing boy. "I am not hearing the boy's thoughts."

"One to lie, you are not."

"I am not lying Master."

"To yourself you are!" Yoda stated sharply, once again rapping his gimmer stick to accentuate his point. "From your memory alone, these thoughts are not."

Heedless of the others before him, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and reached out to the Force to look back on his many failed attempts at meditation here in the last couple of days. Flashes of Obi-Wan filtered through his mind, all from their short time together; nothing that suggested a bond. Just as he was about to leave the comfort of the Force a familiar voice rang out as though he was standing beside the Jedi. _He was in such a hurry to leave this place, to leave **me**, that he didn't even take my saber as is protocol. _

Qui-Gon opened his eyes with a slight gasp and immediately noticed both Yoda and Mace looking at him expectantly. That was not a voice from memory; that was the voice of a dejected Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon had left. How had he missed something like that? How had he not noticed the connection he had with Obi-Wan?

"Trying to protect yourself you were," Yoda replied to the unvoiced questions, correctly reading his Grand-Padawan's thoughts. "Easier it was to ignore the bond than face its formation." The aged Master informed, his voice holding no accusation. "No longer time is there to hide. Face this you must, or lose Obi-Wan we will."

"I understand Master. If you give me a moment, I will get started on trying to open the bond."

"Do or do not. There is not try." Mace stated with a small smile, beating Yoda to his trademark phrase. A small huff of mock indignation from the ancient Master caused Qui-Gon to give a shaky smile, some of the tension he was holding leaking away with the show of humor. Taking a couple of deep breaths, the long-haired Master closed his eyes once again and reached out to the bond, that now seemed so obvious, and opened it fully from his end.

Qui-Gon was in awe of the connection and for the first time since Xanatos' turn, realized how much he missed such a link. The bright light that was Obi-Wan Kenobi shined in the Force. A feeling of relief rushed through Jedi Master. Obi-Wan did not appear to be in any distress. That was most definitely a good sign. However, such feelings did not last long. Just as Qui-Gon was going to try and communicate with the boy a sharp spike of terror flooded the link and then an eerie emptiness filled him.

"Qui-Gon!" The tall Jedi Master opened his eyes to see Mace looking down at him in concern. Gaining his bearings, Qui-Gon realized he was now on the floor. He must have fallen out of his chair after being disconnected from the bond. "Qui-Gon, what happened? What did you sense?" Mace asked, shaking his friend slightly. Qui-Gon tried to fight off the call of unconsciousness that washed over him, due to the stress of a broken bond. His eyes fluttering, the Jedi Master was only able to offer one breathless phrase to his brethren.

"He's gone."

I want to take this time to thank the few people who have reviewed. Whether it is suggestions or critiques; good or bad, reviews are what make writing worthwhile. Without them, it truly does make it harder to motivate oneself to write a chapter. Therefore, even if all you have to say is "I like it", or "I think this needs improvement"; I would truly, truly appreciate the feedback. That being said, here are my thanks to some of those who have reviewed.

**grayangle: **I am sorry if I was not as cleared as you liked about the Agri-Corps. I was taking this to the extremes for my own plot devices. I thought that by stating the story was an AU (Alternate Universe) in the synopsis that I was covered. I am planning on taking the Star Wars cannon and throwing it into the mixer, so to speak. So, while I am now done with the Agri-Corps, I am sure I will be messing up something else along the way:) Thank you though for taking the time to make sure I knew the liberties I was taking.

**zippy zany: **Thank you for the kind review. I am glad you are liking the story so far. As for where it is going to go, we shall both see! There are definately many possibilities to take.

**Phoenix Red Lion: **Thank you for your support so far! I hadn't really thought of Obi-Wan's dislike of politicians when dealing with his decision to leave with Palpatine. I was going with the 12 year old boy looking for an escape to a destiny he did not like. But, now I may have to work that somehow into my story! As for whether or not Palpatine will show his true colors, I guess we will have to wait and see.

**Charie:** Thanks for your reviews on both chapters.I'm trying to post as quickly as I can. Hopefully, you can bear with me during the downtime. I appreciate your reviews so far and look forward to hearing from you in the future!

**TamsynDell:** Thank you for following the story and leaving such encouraging reviews. I hope you are enjoying the twists so far! And even though we may want Obi-Wan saved, I wouldn't plan on it anytime soon. I have plenty in mind for my favorite character. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A Fork in the Road: Chapter 4--Subtle Darkness 

"Well my boy, here we are," Senator Palpatine stated with a flourish as he opened the doors to his private apartment at 500 Republica. Accepting the unannounced invitation to go in first, Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into his new home in awe. Shifting his shoulder pack slightly, the youth turned around in a slow circle. He had never seen anything so luxurious before in his life. The living room alone was larger than the dorm he used to share with ten other initiates! The shock must have been plain on his face, for Palpatine laughed.

"I know it might seem a little opulent at first, but it truly is some of the best comforts and necessities money can buy. Believe me, you'll get used to the amenities sooner than you'd think." Obi-Wan turned to look at the man before him in slight disbelief. After living the life of a Jedi for pretty much his entire life, the boy was pretty sure he would never get used to living in such excess. In fact, the more Obi-Wan contemplated it, the more uncomfortable he felt in the lavish quarters.

"Well, let's get you settled into your room. You could probably use some more rest after that incident on the ride here," the politician reasoned, mentioning Kenobi's collapse on the flight back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan involuntarily shuddered at the reminder; his mind still raw after the brutal attack that it had withstood. Realizing his ward's discomfort, Palpatine rested a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, and Obi-Wan felt the ache in his head diminish along his new, fledging link with his force-sensitive uncle. Smiling weakly in thanks, the ginger-haired youth thanked the Force, not for the first time since meeting this man, for sending Palpatine to come and get him.

During his trip back with the Senator, Obi-Wan had suddenly felt Qui-Gon's presence exceedingly strong in the Force. In fact, it had felt as though the vaulted Jedi Master was standing right next to him. Walking through the hallway leading to his temporary quarters on the Senator's ship, the youth had stopped in surprise at the feeling of warmth and light he felt at the contact.

Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan moved to touch the link with the Jedi Master when all of a sudden the warmth and light of the contact transformed into a cold, inky darkness. Terror and panic had gripped the boy in the blink of an eye. Never before, in all of his tender years, had he felt such fear. But, then again, never before had the light abandoned him to the icy grasp of darkness. Then, before he could contemplate what was happening, an unbearable pain lanced through his head; sending him into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.

Obi-Wan didn't know how long he had been out for, but he awoke in his temporary bed with Palpatine hovering above him; his face a mask of worry. After asserting that his new ward was more or less physically fine, the two had talked about what had happened. As much as Obi-Wan still wanted to deny it, Palpatine had had only one explanation for what had transpired and, unfortunately, it made sense.

Whether it was the Jedi Council, or, more likely, Master Jinn, someone had discovered the undesired bond and utterly obliterated it. At first, Obi-Wan had protested. There was absolutely no way that Qui-Gon, or the Council, would have broken the bond in such a fashion. They would never intentionally hurt him in that way.

It was at this point in their conversation that the youth was harshly remind by his Uncle that the Jedi he was protecting had indeed caused him pain; first, when the council dismissed him from the Order and secondly, when Qui-Gon turned his back on him and walked away on Bandomeer. Both actions had been deliberate, knowing the pain Obi-Wan would endure by having his hope crushed and his dreams shattered.

Palpatine had asked the boy if the Jedi had seemed to care about his feelings, his pain at these points in time. From his place on the bed, the ginger-haired youth had only been able to shake his head slightly in the negative, his face grave. His whole world had been thrown on its edge in the span of a week and this latest discovery sent a wave of desolation through the boy.

How could the Jedi be so cruel? How could they do something that had felt so evil? Then, as though something had finally clicked, Kenobi questioned why he had felt such darkness when the bond was being broken. Surely the Jedi could not have done something that felt so undeniably dark. Palpatine had smiled humorlessly at the question and retorted with some questions of his own.

"Do you truly believe the Jedi to be perfect? Do you believe that everyone in their ranks lives everyday fully entrenched in the light; never straying? Do you think that they never give into their baser feelings? Take your Master Jinn, for instance," the politician pointed out assuredly. "Can you honestly tell me, even in your short time together, that he never seemed to give into his darker emotions?" Palpatine asked gently, waiting just long enough for Obi-Wan to shake his head slightly in the negative, the pounding in his temples not allowing him to make any further motion.

"No. I didn't think you could." Palpatine had responded sympathetically, as though the answer was truly no surprise. "No living creature that feels emotion can claim that they never experience any negative emotions, whether they be anger, fear, jealously, or pride. These are natural feelings, my boy. Even the supposedly perfect Jedi are vulnerable to their lure. That being said, does it truly seem so farfetched to think that whoever broke your bond was so disturbed by its formation that they just lashed out to rid themselves of it? It is amazing what someone can do in a fit of passion."

The youth had stared at his guardian through clouded vision, not sure on what to say. Obi-Wan found himself torn between defending the Jedi and believing Palpatine's explanation. While a major part of him still could not believe that a true Jedi would commit an act that could cause such intentional pain; the other part of Obi-Wan saw how unbalanced Master Jinn had been when faced with his fallen apprentice. There were definitely a lot of unresolved feelings in the Jedi Master, that much was certain.

Before Obi-Wan could contemplate the matter further, Palpatine had suddenly placed a palm on his forehead. Apologizing for keeping the boy talking when he should be resting, the youth felt some of the pain he was feeling recede. Closing his multi-hued eyes, Obi-Wan sighed in relief and dimly became aware of a connection opening between himself and his warden. Not coherent enough to realize what was happening; the boy opened his heavy-lidded eyes and whispered a word of thanks to the man above him. Then, not being able to fight off the sleeping suggestion that washed over him; Obi-Wan succumbed to unconsciousness.

Shuddering again at the memory of the pain and emptiness he felt during the breaking of the bond, Obi-Wan followed Palpatine to his new room. As he had just moments ago, the Senator introduced the boy to his new living arrangements. Opening the door, the elder gentleman motioned for the boy to enter the room first. Re-shouldering his pack, Obi-Wan hesitantly entered his new personal quarters.

For the second time in a matter of minutes, Obi-Wan felt as though his jaw was going to hit the floor. His suite was enormous! The surprise of seeing his quarters was short-lived though, for his shock quickly turned to dismay as the boy got his first look at the view from the wall of windows that ran the entire length of the room. There before him, just off in the distance, stood a terrible reminder of what he had lost. Dominating the cityscape that made up his view stood the Jedi Temple.

Darth Sidious smirked as he watched the shoulder pack Obi-Wan was holding fall to the floor with a dull thud as he took in the sight of the Jedi Temple. Pure misery swirled in the Force around the One as he walked ever so slowly over to the windows. Once before the glass, a shaky hand rose up and came to rest on the window, as though trying to grasp that which was stolen. Through the misery a sharp bolt of indignation thread its way through the Force; just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

The Sith Lord's smirk widened the flash of fury. Yes, this would be all too easy. Not that he expected anything else. The Jedi had done him a great service when sending the youth away. All the boy thought he knew had been pulled out from under him. His confidence was shattered. His faith deteriorating. The One was adrift with no direction, no purpose. However, that would soon change. Already, Sidious was subtly chipping away at the boy's remaining dedication to the Jedi, working to turn him against those who had betrayed him.

Sidious was no fool. He knew that Obi-Wan did not fully believe his explanation for the broken bond. But that did not matter; all that matter was that the boy doubted himself. He doubted the Jedi. It was a step in the right direction.

This room was just another subtle jab at the boy's fragile state of mind. It was a reminder of his supposed failure and the injustice the Jedi had forced upon him. Although it had been quickly suppressed, the unfairness of his situation had sparked anger in the One. The Sith Lord would be certain to fan that spark into a flame and then fan that flame into an all encompassing blaze. Schooling his features, Palpatine stepped up to his ward.

"Oh my boy," the kindly voice of Senator Palpatine spoke to the youth. "I am so sorry. I truly did not even think about the Temple being there. All of my sleeping quarters face this direction and I guess I don't even notice it. Why don't you come away from there and get some rest? Tomorrow starts a whole new life for you." Not taking his eyes of the building in front of him, Obi-Wan nodded slightly. Then, dropping his hand from the cool glass, the youth turned his back on the Jedi Temple.

I know, I know...not much excitement in this chapter. It is kind of a filler chapter to answer some questions and get everyone on the same planet. That being said, now things should start picking up. ;) Hopefully you all enjoyed it!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed (especially the ever faithful TamsynDell, charie, Russian Mushroom Number Three, & Phoenix Red Lion). In order to get this chapter out, I am not posting individual replies at this time. I'll update this chapter as soon as I have them finished. However, I just want everyone to know that I have read every single one and truly appreciate the support!!!!!!!

Until Next Time...


	5. Chapter 5

A Fork in the Road: Chapter 5—Glimpse of Darkness

Obi-Wan Kenobi dashed through the halls of the Senate building in a mad attempt to get to his Uncle's office before the day's meetings began. He missed the amused looks those milling about in the halls threw his way, figuring that the young boy was a new Senate page. Clutching his guardian's data pad, the youth turned a sharp corner. Obi-Wan had spotted the important pad on the sofa table and knew his uncle would need it. Although his uncle strictly forbid him from coming to the Senate, he couldn't just let Palpatine go into the main arena unprepared. He figured he was allowed to bend the rules if it meant he was helping the man who had been watching over him these last six months.

Turning yet another corner, the thirteen-year-old started to slow his gait. It would not do to go rushing on into the reception area of his uncle's office. He didn't need another lecture on patience. He seemed to get a lot of those. Straightening his tunic, Obi-Wan walked up to the glass doors that encased the reception area, the doors retracting as he came upon them. The ginger-haired youth looked at the receptionist chatting away incessantly on the comm and then the closed doors of his guardian's office. Obi-Wan had to wonder briefly why the woman behind the desk had a job. She was not paying him any mind whatsoever.

Shrugging his shoulders, Obi-Wan went over to the deep mauve colors doors of Palpatine's office and moved to let himself in. He was slightly surprised when the doors did not open. That seemed odd; unless Palpatine was meeting with someone. Reaching out unobtrusively with the Force, Obi-Wan felt that only his Uncle was in his office. Why would he lock the door when he was by himself? Well, whatever the reason, apparently his uncle did not want to be disturbed.

Turning back around to head back to the receptionists desk and leave the pad with her, Obi-Wan was surprised to see that while his back was turned the receptionist had somehow snuck out off the office. Huffing in annoyance, Obi-Wan filed it away that he needed to have a talk with his uncle regarding his receptionist. She truly was not doing her uncle any good. The youth spun back around towards his uncle's office. He couldn't wait around for the man to come out, he had classes to attend.

_Just open the door Kenobi. What could he possibly be doing in there by himself that he cannot be disturbed for you to give him his data pad? He probably keeps the door locked because his receptionist isn't competent enough to keep people out: _Obi-Wan reasoned to himself. Satisfied that this was his best course of action, Obi-Wan reached out again for the force and hesitated. Somehow, it seemed like it was trying to tell him to take things slowly, discreetly. Not one to doubt his instincts, the ginger-haired boy reinforced his shielding and reached to undo the locking mechanism. That done, he manually pulled the doors back just enough for him to squeeze through and then, closed them without a sound.

Keeping himself pressed against the door, Obi-Wan took his first look at his Uncle's office. The first thing that caught his attention was that it was dark, unusually so. The room's windows had their tint turned on, apparently on their highest setting, and all of the lights were off. The second thing he noticed was that the office was truly two rooms. The first, the one he was now standing in, looked like yet another reception area, he surmised for entertaining delegates and the such. There were a couple of sofas, chairs, tables, and a small bar. This room led into another, which Obi-Wan assumed was his Uncle's actual "office". A soft, flickering, blue glow was emanating from the next room. Intrigued, Obi-Wan double checked his shields and then decided to see what was going on.

Edging his way around the parameter of the room, Obi-Wan slowly approached the entrance to the inner room. Peeking his head around the corner, he saw the profile of a silhouetted figure, shrouded in a dark cloak. The cloaked figure was sitting at a desk in the center of the room, his chair, however, was turned away from the entrance to the room. Standing next to the desk was a full length holo of a creature that looked like he belonged in Obi-Wan's nightmares. The figure was that of a young man of humanoid species. He likewise wore a dark cloak. He was a smaller figure that even enveloped in the voluminous robe you could tell was compact, athletic, lethal. His face was covered in an intricate pattern of tattoos, his teeth were sharp and decayed, and a couple of horns on the top of his head were peeking out from the top of his hood.

"_Perhaps you should change tactics with the boy, my Master_," came the deep rumbling voice of demon-like man. "_I would be more than happy to teach him fear, anger, suffering_."

"No," a voice that at once was and was not his uncle's snapped. "We must be careful with this one, Maul. This one would gladly die for his beliefs. You cannot force him to change them." This specter with a sinister mockery of his guardian's voice lectured harshly. Then, just as quickly, the voice morphed. This time the voice, while no less menacing, was more hypnotic and seductive. "No, we will have to take our time with this one. Slowly show him the side he is meant to embrace. Chip away at his beliefs and mould them to our own. And it must be done subtlety. He needs to believe that he is coming to these conclusions on his own. That he is the one choosing this path."

"_But, my Master, you said yourself that the boy does not appear to be wavering at all in his adherence to the Light_. _He has anger, yet he does not use it. Should we not be trying to exploit that more?"_

"Patience my young apprentice. All is still going according to my design. Obi-Wan Kenobi will join us. Of that I have no concern."

At the mention of his name, the young boy could not help the small gasp that escaped his lips. At the sound, the chair spun around, the lights turned on, and the holo transmission cutout. Obi-Wan felt as though he was rooted at the spot, staring at the shrouded figure that was his uncle, fear and confusion plainly seen in his eyes. What exactly had he just been witness to, and why was he part of the discussion? Unnervingly slow, his guardian rose from his chair and stalked towards his ward.

All it took was a couple of measured steps for Obi-Wan to snap out of his stupor and he turned and ran, once again following his instincts. Before he could get to the door, his uncle was in front of him, grabbing him by the front of his tunic. Obi-Wan stared up with wide eyes into the cold features of his warden, shadowed by the dark hood.

"What are you doing here boy?" the voice that the youth would come to know as Darth Sidious hissed. "I expressly remember telling you never to come to this building unless I gave you permission."

"I…I'm sorry. You forgot this at home. I thought I would help you by bringing it here." The ginger-haired youth stuttered out, holding up the data-pad. A hand snaked up and slapped the display out of the boy's hand. Multi-hued eyes snapped to the fallen pad, then to his empty hand, and finally back to Palpatine. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." Obi-Wan tried apologizing again, more than a little frightened by this turn of events. He had never seen his uncle angry. Ever.

"And why shouldn't I be angry, young one? You disobey a direct order; you break into my office, and eavesdrop on a private conversation." The Sith hissed again, shaking the boy in his grasp.

"I didn't mean any harm. I just…" Obi-Wan's explanation was cut off as he was back-handed, the hold on his tunic disappearing and he tumbled to the floor. Holding a hand to his cheek, he spun around from his position on the floor to stare up at his uncle.

"I do not want to hear your excuses. Such blatant disrespect, after everything I have done for you, will not go unpunished." Then, the cloaked senator's voice took on a reflective tone as he began talking to himself. "Perhaps Maul was right. I may be too lenient with you. I will need to think on that."

The Sith Lord paused and looked down at the confused, hurt boy at his feet. This was not what he needed. He would not have his plans jeopardized because of what had occurred here today. There was no way the boy could understand what he had seen. The Jedi Temple was not in the habit of teaching its initiates anything about the Sith, so that secret was still safe. And, Obi-Wan did not have anyone with whom to tell what he had seen. Since taking over as the boy's warden six months ago, Palpatine had made certain to keep the boy as isolated as possible. Teachers and some of his aides were the only people he saw on a regular basis. No, this was an unexpected setback, but not a disastrous one. In fact, this may just be the turning point the Sith Lord had been waiting for.

"Get up boy," the Senator addressed, his voice losing some of its harshness. He waited for the youth to pick himself off the floor, before addressing him further. Once he was standing, Palpatine placed one hand on the boy's shoulder. "Get back to our quarters and stay in your room, you will not be having any classes. We will talk further after my sessions today." Taking his free hand, he lifted the boy's chin up so that Obi-Wan was forced to look into his eyes. He let the boy see his eyes flash yellow, and reveled in the tiny gasp he heard. "I will not be disobeyed on this young one. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, I'll go straight home."

"See that you do." The Sith Lord paused. "It would be most unfortunate if I were to find out otherwise." Obi-Wan gulped, but nodded his understanding. Releasing his hold, Obi-Wan turned and ran out of the office.

Darth Sidious watched the youth leave, an evil smirk gracing his features. The One would not disobey his directive. He was too confused and hurt about what had just transpired to risk another lashing out. Turning around, he headed back over to his desk. Flipping a switch, the holo transmitter turned back on and Darth Maul stood once again before him, apparently never leaving his position. Awaiting patiently for his Master's return: as it should be.

Bowing his head in reverence, Maul muttered the obligatory "Master" greeting. Darth Sidious smirked as he saw the question in his apprentice's eyes. He wanted to know what had occurred with the boy, but knew better than to ask. It was not his to question what details his Master divulged and those that he did not.

"Maul, we've had a change in plans."

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the lapse in writing gang! I truly did not mean for it to take so long. I am sure many of you gave up on this story, and for that I apologize. I promise I will not abandon it. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed for your kind words.

In response to said reviews, I don't want to give anything away in regards to what will happen to Obi-Wan, but I will say that I think he is inherently good…but then again, he is still just an impressionable, young boy. I guess you'll all just have to find out which side he chooses. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We will definitely have some Jedi action in the next, as well as some reunions. 'Til Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6

A Fork in the Road: Chapter 6—Unexpected Meetings

_What was that?!_ Obi-Wan thought frantically as he sprinted out of his guardian's office, vaguely noting that the receptionist was back at her post and was rather unconcerned at his hasty departure. The youth heard the glass doors that encased the reception area hiss closed, and yet the boy did not slow his pace. Still puzzling over what he had just witnessed; Obi-Wan knew two things. One, he needed to obey his uncle's order; and, two, he needed to get away from the Senate offices quickly.

It was hard to explain. Obi-Wan felt as though he couldn't breath, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was running. He felt as though he was lost in a fog, a thick heavy mist in which he could not find his way out. Now that he thought about it, he felt as though he had been living under a cloud for sometime now. As though the sun still shone; that light still existed, and he could see it, but not quite touch it. All he knew was that these feelings, while normally fleeting, had seemed to descend upon him in a crushing force while in his uncle's office. And so he ran, trying to outrun that stifling fog.

Obi-Wan turned another corner in his mad scramble to get away from his Uncle's office and back to their quarters. The young boy still trying vainly to figure out what had just happened. How had his attempt at a good deed gone wrong? Suddenly, a proverb he'd heard long ago popped into his head: The path to darkness was paved with good intentions. This was all his fault. He knew he was forbidden from going to the Senate and he just had to go anyway. It didn't matter if he was trying to do something good; he knew the rules and he had disobeyed. He was such a fool. When would he learn?

The youth turned a final corner and found himself falling to the ground as he ran into someone. He had been so caught up in his own depreciating thoughts, he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. Great, knowing his luck, the boy was positive he had probably just run into the Supreme Chancellor himself. Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet and looked up at who he ran into, his apology dying on his lips.

"Obi-Wan?" the grave voice of Master Windu questioned as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The ginger-haired boy looked up at the Master before him, his eyes wide. Shaking his head slightly, as though not believing what he was seeing, Obi-Wan nodded his head and finally found his voice.

"Yes sir. I am sorry I ran into you. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Fine it is, young one. Survive worse, Master Windu has."

"Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan said in surprise as the ancient Master made himself known; walking out from behind the much taller Master.

"Good to see you it is young Kenobi. Worried for you I was, when not on Bandomeer you were." Yoda stated as he came to stand next to the young boy.

"What? How did you know I was no longer on Bandomeer?" Obi-Wan questioned, surprised that the Jedi had done anything to check up on him, much less be worried about his absence. Why would they bother?

"Went to Bandomeer I did to collect you." Yoda stated simply, as though that answered everything. Mace, however, saw the confusion on the boy's face and decided to elaborate.

"You were never meant to stay on Bandomeer, Obi-Wan. We did not foresee Master Jinn not choosing you for his apprentice. When we had learned what he had done, Master Yoda left to go and claim you as his Padawan. When he arrived, you were already gone and the memories of anyone who had met you had been wiped. We have been looking for you ever since." The Koran Master stated solemnly.

The boy looked up at Master Windu in shocked surprise. He then looked over to Master Yoda. Closing his eyes, the boy took a deep breath, not sure how he felt about this admission. While he was slightly confused as to why the memories of those at the Agri-Corps center seemed to be wiped, Obi-Wan decided this development could wait: he had more important concerns on his mind.

"So," Obi-Wan began, glimpses of anger coloring his voice, "you mean to tell me that I was good enough to be a Jedi? That you used me to try and get Master Jinn to take an apprentice?" The young would-be Jedi questioned, although he already knew the answer. Then, before anyone could interrupt him, Obi-Wan continued: "Do you know what I went through? Do you know how much it hurt having my dreams dashed? How much it still hurts?" He opened eyes that were awash with unshed tears, his pain clearly seen, and stared imploringly at the two Master's before him.

"Sorry I am young one. Never meant to hurt you did I. Mistakes we all make. Unfortunately, paid for ours you did." Yoda stated sincerely, his ears turning down. Obi-Wan felt his anger flee upon hearing the admission of failure and apology from the wizened Master. Kneeling down, Obi-Wan placed one of his hands in the other Master's.

"It is ok, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan began, smiling slightly as he felt the warm presence of the small Jedi. He didn't realize how much he missed the old Master: how much he missed the presence of the Jedi. It was like a breath of fresh air, like a bolt of sunshine that found its way through the clouds after a vicious storm. He closed his eyes briefly, basking in that feeling of light. However, his reverie was interrupted before it could even truly begin, as Master Windu spoke.

"It is not ok, Obi-Wan. The Jedi did you a grave disservice. One that we hope we can rectify." Mace stated seriously, his gaze kind. He stooped and helped the boy stand back up, appraising him. "Where have you been these last six months? Who has taken you in? As I stated, we have been looking for you." The taller Master paused. "It is amazing that you have been on planet and no one has ever run across you." Mace stated this last part almost to himself, as though trying to piece together some grand puzzle.

"I have been with my uncle, sir. He came to get me as soon as he knew I was cast from the Jedi." Obi-Wan answered cautiously. Yet, the mention of his uncle brought the boy's mind back to the incident in the office just minutes ago. He felt a brief flash of panic as he realized he was stalling his return to his quarters. Both Master's caught the sudden fear exuded by the boy and exchanged a glance. Even though the feeling was brief, it was enough to cause alarm. Mace lifted one hand and carefully traced a finger down the red, welted skin of the boy's cheek.

"Have you been struck?" Mace asked seriously. Obi-Wan looked up at the tall Master in alarm. He opened his mouth and immediately closed it. He couldn't lie, the two Masters before him would easily be able to tell. Not knowing what to say, the boy simply nodded his head. "Who?" The tall Councilor asked quietly, his voice gentle.

"It was nothing," Obi-Wan stated, ignoring Windu's request at finding out who had struck the child. "It was my fault. Really. And, it is the only time this has happened. I promise," the youth rambled, almost as if he could not stop himself. He then stepped back from the Koran Jedi. "I…I have to go. I have dallied too long." Just as he was going to step around the Masters and make his retreat, Mace stepped forward and grabbed the boy's wrist.

"I cannot let you leave Obi-Wan. There is something that is troubling you. You were in a near panic when you ran into me, and now, while talking about your 'Uncle', that panic has returned. I will not release you to someone that may be causing you harm."

"He isn't harming me!" Obi-Wan defended, slightly hysterical. "He took me in when no one else wanted me."

"True that is not. Wanted you have always been. Told you this we have." Yoda spoke firmly.

"And how was I to know that? You let me be sent away. You let Master Jinn kill all of my hope. You let him make me feel worthless! You let him break the bond that was between us!" Obi-Wan threw back at the two Master's before him, unable to hide the pain in his voice. The youth tried to forcefully free his wrist, to get away from the Jedi that were causing him to relive such painful memories, but he soon realized that the Jedi Master was not going to let him go. Just as quickly as he started, Obi-Wan stopped his struggles. His shoulders sagged in defeat and he stared down at the ground in misery.

"What do you mean, 'we let him break the bond' between you?" Mace questioned once the boy stopped his struggles.

"Who else would have broken it?" Kenobi asked in return, his eyes snapping back up to glare at the Master holding his wrist, clearly challenging the Master. He did not miss the two Jedi exchanging yet another concerned look that clearly said: _who indeed_.

"With Qui-Gon we were when break the bond did. Initiated it, he did not. Caused him great pain it did. Sad he was to lose your presence." Yoda answered, his voice grave.

"He was sad?" Obi-Wan asked rhetorically, his voice betraying his incredulity. "He was sad?" He stated again, with a sarcastic chuckle. "Again, did any of you think how I felt? Not only had I been tossed out of the only home I had ever known; I was told that I was not fit to be a Jedi; and then, I had to deal with having my last link to the Jedi ripped forcibly from me! I have never felt a pain like that before in my life. I have never felt such darkness as I did then!"

"Darkness, say you?" Yoda asked suddenly, his eyes narrowing. Obi-Wan nodded resolutely. Another unspoken exchange passed between the two Council members, before Yoda addressed the would-be Jedi again. "Hmmm. Disturbing news this is. Know not who broke your bond. Look into this we must."

"What does it matter now? I am no longer a Jedi, and have no need for a bond." Obi-Wan asked tiredly. He needed to go, and talking to the two Masters was not doing anything for his current state of mind. Sensing the boy's distress, Windu knelt so that he was level with the youth. He released the boy's wrist and instead placed both of his hands on the youth's shoulders.

"Obi-Wan, we cannot go back into the past to redress the wrongs we committed against you; no matter how much we wish we could. It just isn't possible. We can only move forward past this point."

"And how do we move forward?" Obi-Wan asked exasperated. This was just too much emotional upheaval to have to handle for one day. And it wasn't even close to mid-day.

"Come back to the Jedi, you shall. Where you belong it is." Master Yoda answered, poking his gimmer stick at Obi-Wan's leg in time with each syllable of the sentence. Although they had told him they had never meant for him to truly leave the Jedi, Obi-Wan still felt his jaw drop in shock at that declaration. Seeing the shock on the boy's face, Yoda continued: "Powerful Knight, you will be. Work things out we will. Trust the Force, you will."

Obi-Wan reached out to the Force and felt a grin spread across his face, and he nodded in agreement with the aged Master. It was true, the Force seemed to hum with contentment at this turn of events. He knew it; he always had. He was meant to be a Jedi! Obi-Wan felt as though a weight that he didn't even realize he had been carrying fell away at hearing those words. He was wanted. He belonged. However, whatever feelings of joy he felt quickly faded as he truly thought of his situation.

"I don't think I can go back," Obi-Wan stated sadly. "What about my uncle? He is my legal guardian. I don't know if he would let me go back to the Jedi."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it Obi-Wan. If your Uncle truly cares about you, he will respect your decision to return to the Jedi. That is, if you are truly certain that is what you want," Mace asked with a small smile, finally releasing the ginger-haired boy. Before, Obi-Wan could answer, another voice spoke up.

"My boy, I thought you were going back to our quarters." The kindly voice of Senator Palpatine stated from behind Obi-Wan. Master Windu caught a slight widening of the boy's eyes and another flash of confused panic, before it was gone. The Koran Master stood, and watched as the youth spun around to face the approaching public servant.

"On his way, he was. Sorry to say that delayed him, we did." Yoda spoke up, surprising Kenobi. He was further surprised when Mace continued.

"We saw young Obi-Wan here and intercepted him, Senator. We thought to check up on him, to see how he was doing. It has been a while since we had seen him." Obi-Wan felt the tall Master standing behind him, place two reassuring hands once again on his shoulders. The youth saw his uncle's eyes narrow slightly at the action, and Kenobi stepped away from the Jedi Master at his back.

"Well, that certainly was kind of you," Palpatine stated diplomatically, a disarming smile gracing his features. "However, Master Jedi, Obi-Wan has some errands to get to, and really should be on his way. Isn't that so, my boy?"

"Yes, sir," Obi-Wan answered immediately, not wanting to do anything to bring back the anger he had seen minutes before. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that being caught with the Jedi, intentionally or not, was a grave offense in his uncle's eyes. Palpatine stepped forward and ruffled his hair.

"Good lad. Now run along." Obi-Wan nodded again. He turned around and bowed to the two Masters before him.

"Good-bye Masters. It was good to see you."

"Good to see you it was young Kenobi." Yoda answered, with a small inclination of his head. Master Windu likewise bowed, but said nothing, just staring intently at the youth. Giving one last glance to his uncle, Obi-Wan turned and all but ran down the hall. Once the youth was out of earshot, Palpatine let the smile fall away from his face.

"You will stay away from my ward, do you hear me? That boy has been through too much to have you coming around, bringing back memories of what was taken from him." The Senator lectured harshly, seemingly concerned only for his nephew's welfare.

"We would not doing anything to cause Obi-Wan any pain, Senator," Master Windu started, ignoring the snort of disbelief from the politician before him. "In fact, we are trying to remedy a misunderstanding that occurred with young Kenobi. As I am sure you are aware, your ward is quite gifted. He was never meant to be displaced to the Agri-Corps. We have been looking for him these last six months, trying to reinstate him to the Jedi. While we are thankful that he found family to reside with, we have approached the boy about returning to the Jedi."

"No." Palpatine cut in. "I forbid it."

"I believe the choice should be up to Obi-Wan, Senator." Mace stated with certainty; surprised at how vehement the politician seemed to be about Obi-Wan's return to the Jedi Order.

"As long as he remains under my care, it is _my_ choice; and you have it." The senator replied. "I cannot in good conscious return the boy to the care of an Order that would so casually toss a child aside because they do not meet some mythical standard. Mistake or not, you missed your chance to train Obi-Wan Kenobi. That child will not have to endure anymore pain from the Jedi. Now, Masters, I have a committee to attend." And, with that, the Senator strode on by, his ceremonial robes billowing behind him.

Needless to say, Darth Sidious had not been pleased to come across the One cornered by the Jedi. This was precisely why he had forbid the boy from coming to the Senate; those pesky Masters were found wandering the halls far too often. Oh well, it was of little consequence. He had put on the façade of concerned guardian, and knew that the Jedi were convinced he was genuine in that worry. They would be even more convinced when a distraught Senator Palpatine was calling the authorities later on tonight to report that his quarters had been broken into and his ward was missing. Smirking to himself, Palpatine turned into the assembly hall.

Master Yoda and Windu watched as the agitated politician strode away. Standing silently, side by side, both Masters reached out to the Force, testing its currents after today's unexpected encounters.

"Not as they seem, things are." Yoda announced quietly, looking up at his fellow Jedi.

"No, they certainly are not. However, I did not get any reading from the Senator that signaled that he was anything but concerned for Obi-Wan. Whether he is right or not, he seems to have Kenobi's best interests at heart." Mace concluded.

"Felt that as well I did. Yet, why panicked was Obi-Wan, hmm? Something wrong there was, and focused on his "uncle" it is."

"Well, at least we know where the boy is, and that he is safe. That is what is most important."

"Yes, important that is." Yoda replied, almost as an afterthought. Having been around the aged Master for so long, Mace knew how to read what was left unsaid.

"You don't think he is safe, do you?"

"No. Safe he is not. Cloud of the darkside I feel. Darkness young Kenobi admitted to feeling. Hung around him like a shroud it did. Suffocating him, it is. Too many incidents there are concerning Obi-Wan. "

"Like the wiped memories at the Agri-Corp facility and the broken bond," Windu supplied, feeling the need to state the facts. He then paused. "I felt it also. The haze around Obi-Wan. While he does not reach for the darkness, it is definitely stifling him. What do you propose we do?"

"Watch over the boy we will. Make it a priority mission we shall." Yoda answered firmly, and Mace smiled.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan to me," Master Windu agreed, as he reached into his cloak for his com-link, "and I believe I know the perfect Jedi for the job. In fact, he should be able to start immediately." And, with that being said, Mace sent out his page. Immediately, he got a response.

"Jinn here."

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make up for my delay in an update with an extra long chapter. Hopefully it did not drag too much! I want to thank all of you that have actually stuck with this story (there are not that many of you), but I do appreciate it. Like I have said before, I will finish this story, so have no worries…I'm just really, really slow! Again, thanks for your support; I truly do appreciate it. Until Next Time…


	7. Chapter 7

A Fork in the Road: Chapter 7—Darkness Descends

Obi-Wan knelt in the middle of his room, trying unsuccessfully to meditate. Even though it had been six months since he was officially part of the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan still attempted to meditate every day. It always seemed to sooth him; to help him find his center and feel the purity that was the Force. However, this morning, all of his attempts had failed.

Thinking back to the events of this morning, it was easy to see why he was failing at his attempts to calm his mind. What had started out as an ordinary day had turned into a roller-coaster ride of conflicting emotions. Needless to say, the boy was feeling more than a little drained. It didn't help that he sat in his room, still confused over what he had heard in his Uncle's office, dreading said Uncle's return.

Obi-Wan turned his thoughts back to what he had overheard earlier this morning, finally having the chance to digest what he had heard. He couldn't suppress the shudder that wracked his small frame as he envisioned the young man in the hologram, and heard his words again: _I would be more than happy to teach him fear, anger, suffering_. That nightmarish specter had also made a comment about him "adhering to the Light".

_Obi-Wan Kenobi will join us. Of that I have no concern_: that mockery of his Uncle's normally cheery voice echoed in the youth's head. As an initiate, Obi-Wan had never learned of the Sith, that was not information the Jedi like to divulge to their youth. No need for the unnecessary nightmares. The Sith had been extinct for over a millennium. It was only when one was a Padawan that those history lessons were finally revealed.

However, Obi-Wan knew enough about the Darkside, and Rogue Jedi, like Xanatos, to figure out that that was what his guardian and his mysterious partner were talking about. But, that made no sense! He had lived with Palpatine for six months and had never felt any darkness in him. As soon as that thought popped into his head, Obi-Wan felt like slapping himself upside the forehead. Had he not just been contemplating this morning how he had felt like he was living inside a cloud; that he could not touch the light as he once could? Could it be that he was being affected indirectly by his Uncle?

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open as another thought popped into his head: the bond! That would explain a lot. Reaching out to touch the dormant bond he shared with Palpatine, the youth tried to get a feel for the man he had lived with for six months. As usual, Obi-Wan was met with staunchly set shields. He could feel nothing from the Senator.

Sighing, the young boy opened his eyes and stared at the Jedi temple. Looking at the ancient building and its rising spires, Obi-Wan felt a nudge from the Force; a sense of calm he had not been able to achieve during meditation. Standing up, Obi-Wan walked over to the wall of windows that spanned his entire room, and placed a hand against the cool glass.

_Come back to the Jedi, you shall. Where you belong it is_. Obi-Wan smiled slightly as he thought of Yoda's declaration. Again, the Force gave him a nudge, and this time the youth knew exactly what he was being compelled to do. Turning away from the window, Obi-Wan ran over to his closet. Reaching in, the boy grabbed his shoulder pack and started to haphazardly throw in his belongings. Once he filled it with what he could, Obi-Wan placed the bag by the door and then walked over to his bed. Dropping to the floor, the boy slipped under the bed and grabbed his lightsaber, which he had hidden, strapped to the underside of his mattress.

Slipping back out from under the bed, Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the Force. Something was wrong. Walking back over to his door, the ginger-haired youth stooped to put his lightsaber into his bag. He paused, deciding that he did not like the idea of having his saber stowed away. Reaching around, the boy tucked the saber into the back of his belt. He then ran back to his closet, and pulled out a cloak. He didn't need anyone to see the lightsaber he was concealing.

Satisfied, Obi-Wan walked back to the entrance of his room, grabbed his bag, and briskly exited his bedchambers: all of his instincts telling him to get to the Jedi Temple as quickly as possible. As he walked down the hall, towards the main room, Obi-Wan came to abrupt halt as he realized that the room ahead was darkened. All of the window's tinting had been turned on. That hadn't been the case when he had returned to the quarters earlier. A cold pit formed in the youth's stomach. Was his uncle already home?

"Going somewhere boy?" The demonic voice of the tattooed menace he had heard earlier this morning questioned sarcastically. Obi-Wan watched in alarm as the young, cloaked man stepped out from his place in the shadows, stalking over to block the entrance to the main room. Unlike his attempt with his Uncle, the young would be Jedi felt a dizzying wave of darkness emanate from this Darksider. It was more powerful than anything he had ever felt. Xanatos' cloying darkness was nothing compared to this!

Obi-Wan took an unconscious step backwards, and realized his mistake as soon as he saw the sadistic smirk flit across the red and black visage just a few feet before him. Just as quickly, his face was once again a cold mask, his yellow eyes staring hard at the youth before him. "You are coming with me. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice boy."

Obi-Wan tried to quell the raising panic he felt being trapped by this evil man. Why was this happening to him? Why had he been targeted as someone worth attempting to turn? For what purpose? The boy thought frantically, trying to understand what was going on. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Panicking would solve nothing: he needed to escape.

"What is your choice? I will not wait any longer," Darth Maul snapped, causing the boy to flinch slightly. Those words seemed to snap him into action. Obi-Wan threw his pack at the man standing before him, using the force to strengthen its impact. And impact it did. Not expecting an attack, his guard down, Maul felt the pack hit him squarely in the chest. He then felt the young boy knock him down with a well placed kick to his groin. Dropping like a stone, Maul let out a guttural roar.

Rushing past the downed man, Obi-Wan dashed to the door. He was almost there when he felt a sudden warning. Jumping to his right and going into a roll, the boy just barely dodged the large vase that went whizzing by his head and smashed against the door. Completing his roll and staying in a ready crouch, Obi-Wan watched as the black cloaked warrior got up, any pain he may have felt apparently already under control. The boy felt a bolt of surprise as the young man smirked again.

"I guess we do this the hard way." He then paused, a few books, trinkets, and statues flew up into the air. "Good." He hissed, and then the items he controlled shot towards Obi-Wan. The boy sprang up, dodging the first of the projectiles by performing a string of backhand springs followed by a flip that took him to the corner farthest from the Sith Apprentice. As he landed, Obi-Wan threw up his hand and likewise sent out a wave of Force, redirecting the objects heading his way.

More objects flew up into the air, and Obi-Wan felt another brief flash of panic. He could only dodge and deflect for so long. In his desperation to get away, Obi-Wan threw himself blindly into the Force and tried to drop some of the objects before they could become projectiles. Surprisingly, it worked, better than the boy had hoped. Everything that Maul had lifted fell to the floor, under a strong wave of the Force that sent the boy staggering, his eyes wide. The tattooed Sith, looked slightly impressed, but otherwise unconcerned. He knew who the boy was. That he would unintentionally tap into that power from time to time, was not surprising.

Seeing the boy caught slightly off balance, the young Darksider, reached out and pulled the boy's legs out from under him with invisible hands. He smirked as he watched the boy fall hard to the ground, letting out a small grunt. Obi-Wan once again found himself rolling, in reaction to a warning from the Force. Again, he found himself just barely missing a blow, this one from a downward kick from the demonic being, as he had leapt across the room to attack the fallen boy.

Obi-Wan, breathing hard, tried to spring up from his place from the floor, but found himself too slow for the larger, more experienced Force-user. The boy was halfway up from the floor when he felt a booted foot connect with his side; blinding pain burning throughout his entire being, as ribs cracked. The youth felt himself fly backwards with the force of the kick and went crashing through a glass end table, adorning one of the plush couches.

Obi-Wan, lifted his arms over his head and face, feeling a few stray pieces of glass cut his arms and hands. Not allowing himself to concern himself with those details, Obi-Wan was able to scramble on his hands and knees behind the couch next to him before Maul's next blow fell. Finally, being able to get to his feet, Obi-Wan was able to raise his arms to block the next kick that was aimed at his chest. He staggered back a couple of steps due to the force behind the kick, and hissed slightly in pain, as glass was shoved deeper into his arms.

Obi-Wan continued to backpedal from the steadily approaching Sith, and reached out again to the Force, picking up a piece of glass from the broken table, and hurtled it towards the advancing enemy. Maul, however, felt the shift in the Force and jumped to the side, avoiding the jagged shard. This momentary distraction was enough for Obi-Wan to dart back in and shove the man back down. As tattooed man fell, Obi-Wan grabbed another glass shard and plunged it into the man's thigh.

Darth Maul let out an inhumane howl that expressed more fury then pain, and immediately spun from his position on the floor, throwing out his fist. Not able to get away fast enough, Obi-Wan took the punch to the side of his face. It was a blow that caused him to reel up and back, crashing into the back of the couch, and flipping over it. Once again, the boy found himself crashing through glass as he went through the main table of the room, his momentum having caused him to roll off the couch.

Obi-Wan groaned in pain, his head throbbing from the blow he just took. Shaking his head to try and clear the fog that was trying to overwhelm him, the youth heard a sound that made his stomach drop. The _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber pierced the sudden silence in the room, and an eerily, red light illuminated the darkened room.

Scrambling to his feet, glass crunching under his boots, Obi-Wan looked up at his would be captor. If he had thought Maul looked like a demon before, he had not seen anything yet. The red and black visage before him, with yellow eyes blazing in fury, bathed in the crimson light of his saber, was the most horrifying image the young boy could ever remember seeing.

Obi-Wan suddenly hissed in pain, clutching at his arm, as the large chunk of glass still embedded in the Sith's leg shot out from his thigh and grazed his arm, up near his left shoulder. The youth felt a chill run up his spine at that unexpected show. The dark man had not even flinched when doing that. It was almost as though pain meant nothing to him. This, Obi-Wan was starting to believe, was probably true.

"This ends now boy." Darth Maul instructed, pointing the tip of his saber at Obi-Wan. "Surrender now."

"No." Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely, but not without conviction. Speaking for the first time to his assailant. The piercing yellow eyes in front of him, narrowed. What could only be called a shriek from the Force, had Obi-Wan jumping to his right, careening over a serving cabinet. His eyes widened in absolute horror as the dark man's saber sliced through the floor where moments ago he had stood. If he had still been there, he would have lost an arm!

Maul spun around, a smirk on his face, almost as though he heard the boys disbelieving thought. The smirk quickly turned to a sneer.

"That was a warning brat. We do not need you to be whole. Limbs can be replaced, but they are quiet painful when they are removed. Keep that in mind." The Sith Apprentice stood facing Obi-Wan in the remains of the Senator's center table. His eyes held the promise that what he said was true. "Surrender."

"I will not go with you." Obi-Wan stated again, in a shaky voice, his right hand snaking behind his back. He would not give in; he couldn't!

"So be it," the Sith spat, lunging forward again, thrusting with his saber. His eyes momentarily betrayed their shock as his saber was crossed with the blue of Obi-Wan's blade. Whatever shock Maul felt was quickly suppressed as he launched into a full assault. His blade whirling in a volley of viscous strikes.

Obi-Wan desperately parried all of the thrusts, blows, and lunges his assailant threw at him. However, the boy could feel himself tiring. He did not possess near the strength that the dark, cloaked figure before him did. He had only done some basic training at the Temple. Never before had he fought someone like this at full strength. No, this was unlike any duel Obi-Wan had ever been in. The strength behind each blow he blocked reverberated in his bones. As they circled the room in a blur of crimson and blue, cutting through anything in their path, Obi-Wan knew one thing: he was going to lose.

Maul slashed at the boy in front of him, swinging his red blade around in a horizontal arch parallel to the floor: a perfect cut towards the boy's left arm. Obi-Wan twisted his left wrist with a grimace, flicking his blade down to cover his exposed side. Steadying the blade with his right hand, the youth just barely blocked the blow. Maul, held his saber steady, pressing his saber down on Obi-Wan's, knowing the boy held his saber in an awkward position; his left arm already injured. The Sith Apprentice looked down at the sweating, bleeding boy over their crossed blades and grinned evilly. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

Obi-Wan felt his arms shaking, protesting the strain they were under. He couldn't hold out against the pressure the Darksider was exerting over him. Just as Obi-Wan thought his arms were going to give out, his opponent suddenly pulled back his blade, throwing the youth off balance, not expecting the pressure to be removed so abruptly. Once again, Obi-Wan took a kick, this time to his jaw, which sent him sprawling.

Landing hard on the floor, Obi-Wan let out a low moan of pain and denial, as his saber flew out of his hand and went spinning across the floor, deactivated. Clutching the side of his face, feeling the blood trickling from his mouth, Obi-Wan attempted to get up, only to be met with yet another kick, this time to his unprotected belly. The youth fell back to the floor, his breath rushing out of him, leaving him gasping and coughing.

Maul powered down his saber and clipped it back to his belt. Kneeling down, he grabbed a fist full of the boy's ginger hair, and forced him to stand up. Coming to stand behind the boy, the Sith Apprentice, yanked on the youth's hair, tipping his head back, exposing his throat. Pulling the youth back against his chest, the dark man wrapped his free arm around Obi-Wan, and with a touch of the Force, trapped the boy's arms at his side. Obi-Wan looked up at his captor and could not help the trembling that wracked his small frame.

"You fought well boy, untrained as you are," was the surprising statement the demon holding him divulged. He almost sounded pleased. "I was not expecting any challenge today." In an instant, the young man's demeanor changed, his eyes hardening. He yanked again on the boy's hair hard; pulling his head back past the point of pain. Two silent tears escaped the youth's pain-glazed eyes. "Every pain you inflicted upon me, will be returned a hundred fold. You do not know the meaning of pain, but believe me boy; you will. And I will enjoy teaching you."

Obi-Wan struggled fruitlessly against his captor as Maul's face lowered to his. Obi-Wan's chest rose and fell rapidly, his fear plainly evident, not knowing what the man above him was doing. Ever so slowly, the Darksider licked one side of the boy's face, lapping up the tears the boy had shed. Obi-Wan let out a low moan of despair, and tried to turn his face away; however, Maul's grip in his hair did not leave him much room for movement. Red-rimmed, yellow eyes closed, as though in ecstasy, and a cruel smile formed on the horrific visage above him.

"There is nothing like the taste of fear," he spoke softly, and Obi-Wan could feel the words as they rumbled in the chest behind him. Slowly, piercing eyes opened and stared into the dilated, blue-green eyes of his prisoner. Abruptly, Darth Maul released the boy's hair. Obi-Wan immediately pulled his head down, looking down at his feet. He felt the dark man reach into his cloak, and the boy tensed.

"Your training begins now," the Sith snarled, and the youth noticed the hydrosprayer in the demon's black gloved hand. No doubt it was a sedative. Once again, Obi-Wan tried to wriggle out of the grip that held him, to no avail. He was exhausted, and the Darksider behind him was stronger, and still able to control the Force without any problem. Almost as though proving that point, Obi-Wan felt an uncomfortable pressure on his throat, almost as though an invisible hand was sitting there, ready to squeeze; the youth stopped his struggles. Sagging slightly, Obi-Wan looked at the door to the quarters with undisguised longing.

Despair welled up in the young boy, as he watched the Sith raise the sedative. The last thing he would see was the front door to the quarters; a reminder of how close he had been to getting back to the Jedi. Not being able to stand it, Obi-Wan began to close his eyes…only to have them snap back open as a flash of green broke through the door.

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to get better, see? This update didn't take near as long! I do have a favor to ask though: this was my first time writing an "action" type sequence. What did you guys think? As you can tell, this battle isn't over, so any feedback would be great! Speaking of feedback, I have some for those of you who reviewed for the last chapter:

**TamsynDell**: Thank you for consistently reviewing! I know it has to be annoying to wait so long for updates, but I am trying to get better. I appreciate all of your thoughts and hope to hear from you soon! Thanks again for your patience. 

**merchantfan**: I'm glad you did not forget this story. Hopefully, you are enjoying it!

**Ann Jinn**: I'm sorry it is taking so long, but thank you for your patience! I'm glad you found the story and appreciate your comments.

**charie**: Another consistent reviewer! Thank you!! I appreciate your reviews…hopefully, this last chapter was soon enough.

**Barranca**: One can only hope! I have a feeling that Palpatine won't be the only one hindered and irritated in this story. That would kill all my plot ideas, if I only picked on him! Thank you for your reviews.

**Booklover Fanatic**: Thank you for de-lurking to review. Now, that is motivation to write! I hope you are enjoying the story, and that I hear from you again.


	8. Chapter 8

A Fork in the Road—Chapter 8: Turning Point

Obi-Wan and Darth Maul watched the green blade that penetrated the durasteel door to Palpatine's quarters in surprise. Conflicting emotions ran through the two occupants standing amongst the debris of the once pristine room. Cursing softly under his breath, Darth Maul dropped his syringe and called his lightsaber back into his hand. He thumbed the switch, and Obi-Wan drew his eyes away from the emerald blade making quick work of the Senator's door to stare at the crimson blade now placed entirely too close to his throat for his liking.

Both captor and captive watched as the blade finished cutting a wide oval in the door. The blade disappeared for but a moment and then a booted foot kicked in the hastily made opening. In strode in a Jedi that Obi-Wan had thought he would never want to see again. Now though, the tall and regal form before him was the most welcome sight he could ever remember seeing.

"Master Jinn!" Obi-Wan could not help exclaiming, his voice clearly showing his relief at a possible rescue. A touch of awe could also be heard, almost as if the boy thought himself imagining the tall Jedi before him.

Qui-Gon Jinn took a quick glance around the room and was not surprised to see it in complete shambles. He then let his gaze rest on the two responsible for the room's condition, namely a young boy with a lightsaber hovering precariously close to his neck. Qui-Gon felt a brief flash of anger at the sight of Obi-Wan: he looked horrible. Blood trickled from a split lip, the left side of his face already bruising, and his eye was swelling shut. His light tunics were ripped and stained with blood, but from what wound, Qui-Gon could not tell. The boy's travel cloak hid most of his body. He was clearly exhausted, not that the Jedi Master was surprised. Obi-Wan appeared to have put up quite a battle against his dark foe.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, his gaze locked with that of the boy's. Obi-Wan stared at the Jedi Master for a moment, almost as though he was still trying to determine if the Jedi Master was real. Blinking slowly, Obi-Wan broke the stare and focused on the red blade before him. He then purposefully snapped his gaze back to the man who had shattered his dreams.

"All things considered, Master Jinn; I would have to say that I have certainly been better," Obi-Wan quipped with a dry chuckle. The youth felt decidedly giddy at this turn of events and could just barely restrain himself from grinning when he saw Qui-Gon quirk an eyebrow at his odd show of humor. Determining that the boy could not be too seriously injured, if he was issuing such sarcastic remarks, the Jedi Master turned his attention to the dark man holding Obi-Wan.

"Release the boy," Qui-Gon commanded, extending his right arm and raising his lightsaber so that the point was directed towards the Sith Apprentice.

"I don't think so Jedi," Darth Maul practically hissed. Shifting the boy roughly against his chest, the Darksider inched his lightsaber just a touch closer to Obi-Wan's throat. Qui-Gon lowered his saber, easily sliding into a ready stance at Maul's move. "I will kill the boy before I see him in your hands."

Qui-Gon purposely avoided looking into the wide, slightly panicked eyes of Obi-Wan. Instead, the tall Master reached out to the Force, trying to get a feel for the red and black menace before him. Looking into the cool, yellow stare of his adversary, the Jedi knew that what the dark one said rang partially true. Qui-Gon did not doubt that the young Zabrak did have orders to kill Obi-Wan; however, the Jedi Master was also sure that the Darksider was only to do so as a last resort.

"I do not believe that those are your only orders," Qui-Gon challenged. Changing to a defensive stance, the Jedi Master spoke again. "If you truly want that child, you will need to go through me." The tall Jedi watched as the Sith's face clouded over in a thunderous scowl, clearly not liking the challenge before him. Then, just as quickly, a sardonic smirk was gracing the demonic visage.

"If that is how you want it," the deep, growling voice stated in dark amusement. Before Qui-Gon, or Obi-Wan, knew what was happening, the young Sith broke his hold on his captor, swinging his blade down to his side, and away from the boy. Quickly stepping back from the youth, Maul brought his saber immediately back up and lunged; stabbing Obi-Wan through his right thigh. The ginger-haired youth let out a surprised cry before the blade was gone and he found himself falling to the floor. Yet, Obi-Wan never hit the ground. Before he made contact with the plush carpet, the youth felt himself being flung across the room with an impressive Force shove.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon cried out in alarm, horrified at what he was witnessing. Stepping out of his ready stance, the Jedi reached out with the Force to catch the injured youth before he could connect with anything else that could cause him harm. It was exactly as Maul had planned. With his attention diverted to the boy that should have been his apprentice, Qui-Gon almost missed the Sith spring into action, jumping toward the Jedi Master with a vicious downward thrust.

The tall Jedi Master quickly, but gently, lowered Obi-Wan back to the ground. At the same time he did this, the long-haired warrior side-stepped. He felt a brief flash of relief as he heard the chilling hum of the Sith's crimson blade sailing just inches from his head, singeing the bottom of his robe, which had billowed out at his hasty movement.

Qui-Gon, finding himself off balance, was not so lucky in dodging the side kick that Maul executed. The booted foot connected with the Jedi Master's side, just below his ribs, causing the older warrior to stumble a few steps to his left and into a data pad case. Using the case itself as leverage to keep himself standing, Qui-Gon recovered quickly. With his attention now fully back on the Darksider before him; the Jedi Master was able to bring his saber around to block a diagonal blow that was aimed to slice from his right shoulder down across his body to his left hip.

Keeping their blades locked, Qui-Gon lunged against his blade using all of his size to push the smaller man back. Seeing the dark one backpedaling, the tall Jedi slid his emerald blade down the length of the Sith's crimson saber and tipped down the point of his blade. Not wasting the opportunity of a lowered defense, Jinn struck out with a backhanded fist, catching Maul on the side of his face.

Absorbing the blow, Darth Maul felt himself shift a few steps to his right. It was now the younger Sith's turn to throw up a hasty parry to stop a thrust from the long haired Master that would have pierced his stomach. Jumping back from the Master, Maul glared at the Jedi before him, clearly calling an end to this first round of battle.

Qui-Gon, likewise, stepped back, his piercing blue eyes appraising his opponent. Master Jinn knew that those first few blows were nothing, just two adversaries feeling each other out, trying to see if they could gain a quick victory. As he saw the red and black visage before him twist into a hateful sneer, Qui-Gon knew the true battle was about to begin.

Obi-Wan slowly crawled over to the windows along the perimeter of the room, in an attempt to keep out of the way of the room's combatants. So far, they had only stayed around the door to Palpatine's quarters, but the boy was sure that would not be the case for long. Sitting against the cool glass, the youth clutched at his leg, gritting his teeth against the pain that was steadily throbbing forth from the wound. Trying to ignore the injury as best he could, Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon and the Sith as they prepared to start their duel again.

Almost as though their was some unheard bell signaling that they should start, the tall Jedi Master and the smaller Sith Apprentice simultaneously moved to begin their battle. Obi-Wan watched in fascination as the two men lunged, parried, and battled at breakneck speed. He had always heard that Master Jinn was one of the best swordsmen the Jedi had to offer, but seeing the Master duel his would-be captor made the youth a believer. Qui-Gon Jinn did not execute any fancy aerials, or flashy maneuvers, but fought with a perfect form that relied heavily on the fundamentals. He was steady, powerful, and agile.

Obi-Wan continued to watch the two combatants whirl about the room, to the naked eye nothing more than a blur of crimson and emerald. Various objects in the room were either pushed aside with the Force, or cut through, to create space to move as the battle intensified. The more the boy watched the more optimistic he became. He could almost feel the dark one's frustration at being unable to land a blow on the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan felt a small smile tug at his lips as he noticed the smaller man backpedaling, clearly on the defensive. Qui-Gon was going to win! He was going to be safe.

No sooner had that thought crossed the youth's mind when he suddenly felt as though the floor had opened up from underneath him. A startled gasp was torn from shocked lips, as Obi-Wan's stomach lurched, almost as though he had gone into a complete freefall. The ginger-haired youth felt his vision swim.

Obi-Wan closed pain filled eyes against the graying of his vision, trying desperately to ignore the gnawing void his stomach had become. Just as soon as golden lashes fluttered against his cheek, the youth felt the sensation of freefall suddenly leave him. Instead, the boy felt as though he had suddenly been thrown to the ground with jarring force.

Immediately, Obi-Wan realized that the felt decidedly different. Opening his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was standing in a hallway made of some sort of alloyed metal; a feat he should not have been capable of with the injury the Sith has inflicted just moments ago. In fact, Obi-Wan realized he felt no pain whatsoever in his leg. Looking forward, the ginger-haired boy was greeted by a hazy, static-like, wall of red translucent light. Befuddled, the youth looked down at himself and could not control the gasp that escaped his lips.

He found himself dressed in the garb of a Jedi, a braid trailing from behind his right ear, trailing nearly to his waist. Reaching out an entirely too large hand, Obi-Wan picked up the end of the braid and stared at it in wonder. What was going on?

Looking up from the braid laying in his palm, Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. Through the red haze of the force field trapping him, the youth saw a decidedly older looking Qui-Gon dueling with the red and black terror who had been trying to kidnap him. The two combatants fought around a large round room with a huge pit adorning its center. The two moved in extreme slow motion, while Obi-Wan seemed to move outside time, his movements coming at their normal pace.

Pushing aside this observation, Obi-Wan noticed two things immediately: one, the demonic man was fighting with a dual-sided saber; and two, Qui-Gon, although still capable, was not quite as agile and graceful as he saw him just moments ago. There was a barely noticeable stiffness to the taller Jedi's movements that had not been there before. Judging from his own body, Obi-Wan had to figure he was witnessing events at least ten years into the future.

Another fact became apparently rather quickly; Qui-Gon was definitely on the defensive, parrying attacks from the unique double blade. Events seemed to suddenly speed up and before Obi-Wan knew what had happened, Qui-Gon's guard was gone as the red and black demon used the handle of his saber to thrust the taller Master's arms up and away from him. The horned menace then spun and plunged the lower end of his staff through Qui-Gon's midsection.

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed in anguish, unable to control the reaction. Already facing Obi-Wan, Darth Maul slid his saber out from the shocked Jedi Master, executed a superfluous spin and glared challengingly at the boy. Again, Obi-Wan felt a wave a disorientation fall over him and he closed his eyes. Vaguely hearing what he assumed was the shield generator cycling off, Obi-Wan started.

Blinking in confusion, the boy found himself once again sitting on the floor of the Senator's quarters, his back braced against the cool glass along the perimeter of the room. From the progression of the battle before him, Obi-Wan was amazed to realize that his vision, for he was positive that was what it was, had only lasted a matter of seconds. Shaking his head, Obi-Wan focused again on Qui-Gon and Maul, and once again felt a smile tug at his lips. Things appeared to be going well.

His frustration getting the better of him, Obi-Wan saw the tattooed warrior make a hasty lunge at Qui-Gon. Easily dodging the haphazard attack, Master Jinn sidestepped and landed another backhand to the side of Maul's face. The dark one dropped to one knee with the force of the hit, his saber scorching into the floor of the apartment. Darth Maul's opposite arm shot out to support himself from falling completely to the floor. His robed head was bent, looking at the floor before him. His would be captor never got to recover from this position as Qui-Gon pivoted to move behind him, placing his saber alongside the younger man's neck.

"Power down your saber, Darksider." Qui-Gon commanded in a calm, authoritative voice. His whole attention was on his adversary effectively kneeling before him. Maul let out a low growl of denial. He then looked up and his eyes locked with Obi-Wan, his face looking anything but defeated. Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what the Sith Apprentice might have up his sleeve.

It was then that the young would be Jedi saw the dark one move his finger over the switch of his saber: the same saber he had been using in Obi-Wan's recent vision. A sense of dread swept through the ginger-haired boy as he noticed that the back end of Maul's saber was exposed, pointing backwards; directly at Qui-Gon. In that instant, he knew what the Sith was planning to do.

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed as he threw up his arm, the Force seeming to come forth with the same urgency as his cry. The youth felt his world fade to black as the Force seemed to collapse into him as though he were a black hole, and then just as quickly burst forth with the strength of a Supernova. Qui-Gon Jinn and Darth Maul barely had time to register what was happening when they were both knocked unconscious by the Force wave that came barreling into them.

Obi-Wan did not know how long he had been out, but it couldn't have been long. Looking up at the large ornamental clock from Naboo that his uncle kept on the wall, he was correct. Only minutes had passed. Looking around the shambles of the common room, the boy saw Qui-Gon Jinn slouched against the far wall, seemingly lifeless. A trail of blood ran down his face from his temple. Apparently he had struck something on his short voyage across the room. A slight panic filling him, Obi-Wan relaxed slightly when he saw an equally unconscious Sith Apprentice lying only a few feet from the Jedi Master.

Knowing that he needed to get out of here, Obi-Wan began to drag himself across the room, his right leg trailing behind him as dead weight. Stopping briefly at his saber, the boy grabbed the trusty blade and clipped it to his belt. Slowing as he passed Darth Maul, Obi-Wan found himself coming to a halt at the Sith's deactivated saber. Snatching it up, and keeping it clutched in his hand, the boy came up beside the fallen Jedi Master. Obi-Wan reached out a trembling, blood-soaked hand and gently shook the large man's shoulder.

"Master Jinn," the boy whispered urgently. "Please, Master Jinn, you have to wake up." He tried again, shaking a little more vigorously. He tensed when a low moan came from the demonic man sprawled just a few feet away. He didn't know what he would do if the dark one awoke first. The boy was now completely drained and knew he would not be able to fight the apprentice off. He contemplated stabbing the dark one similarly in the leg, but he was unsure if the pain would bring him to consciousness. Getting desperate, Obi-Wan decided on a new tactic.

"Master Jinn," Obi-Wan stated a little more firmly. Then, reaching up, the boy slapped the Jedi Master across the face, snapping his head to one side. Any regret Obi-Wan may have felt at the rough treatment fled as Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered. "Master Jinn?" the boy tried again. Hearing that voice seemed to be the final thing the Master needed, as piercing blue eyes snapped open to look at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon croaked out, clearly disorientated. The youth nodded encouragingly. His mind quickly clearing, the tall Jedi Master sat up. He looked down at the battered boy before him, a wave of awe flooding him. While he did not quite understand what had caused Obi-Wan to unleash such a Force wave, he could not deny that he was fully impressed at the power the boy had exhibited. It seemed that, like most animals, it was not wise to back Obi-Wan Kenobi into a corner. The results could be profound.

"We…we need to get out of here Master Jinn. That dark man could wake up at any moment," Obi-Wan spoke up, in a hushed whisper, breaking Qui-Gon's rumination. Bringing his attention to the here and now, Qui-Gon looked over at his assailant and frowned. Reaching out with the Force, the Jedi Master realized that the man was out cold. Did he dare waste time trying to confine the Darksider? His main objective was to get Obi-Wan to safety, not to play Sith Hunter. He would alert the other Jedi as soon as he was clear of the threat. They could deal with him.

That decided, the tall Jedi Master stooped and lifted the injured boy into his arms, cradling him across his broad chest. Obi-Wan hissed in pain as the laceration in his thigh was jostled. He looked up at Qui-Gon in silent thanks as he felt the pain subside. The long-haired man smiled gently at his would-be apprentice. Walking carefully over the fallen Sith, Qui-Gon reached out and called his saber to his hand.

"Here, Obi-Wan. Take my saber, my hands are a little full," Jinn stated with a small smirk. Happy to comply, the youth clutched both the Sith's saber and the Jedi's saber to his chest, looking over the Master's shoulder to where their opponent lay. Panic gripped the boy as the dark assailant was no longer there. Where could he have gone? He had just been there five seconds ago when they had walked over him. Had he been playing possum?

"We are not finished here Jedi," Darth Maul called out, flashing into Qui-Gon's line of sight, blocking their exit. Obi-Wan turned his head toward the door, and saw the smaller man standing before them, his hands on his hips.

"You are unarmed dark one," Qui-Gon stated calmly, already noticing that the clever boy he held had taken the Sith's saber. The red and black visage before them smirked. He lifted one hand, clearly drawing on the force. Suddenly, a blast door came slamming down over the front entrance, followed by a second set that came across horizontally.

"Am I?" He asked rhetorically. Then, reaching into his belt, he pulled out a small cylindrical device with a thumb switch on the top. Obi-Wan knew it could not be good as he felt Qui-Gon tense. "I told you old one. I would rather see him dead than in your hands, and if I get to see you dead too; all the better."

"And you are willing to sacrifice yourself as well? With those blast doors down, there is no way you are escaping before that detonator goes off."

"I am more than willing to make the sacrifice. I do not fear death," Darth Maul scoffed. Almost as though trying to prove that point, he thumbed the switch and the sphere opened, lights and various beeps started emitting from the device. "You have one minute," he stated calmly and then carelessly tossed the thermal detonator at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Not wanting to drop Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon reached out with the Force to catch the device and bring it to him.

In the few moments the Jedi Master was distracted with trying to catch the bomb, Darth Maul ran over to the wall of windows. Pressing a button, one of the large panes retracted, opening up to the skyline of Coruscant and the thousand story drop below him. Parked right where he had left it, the Sith jumped onto his one-man speeder and quickly pulled away from the building, leaving both the Jedi and the Chosen One behind. His Master would not be pleased, but it was better than letting the Jedi win.

Back within the Senator's apartment, Qui-Gon thought frantically about his options. With less than a minute, he didn't have many. He didn't have enough time to cut through the blast doors, nor did he have enough time to try and stop the timed detonator. If he'd had even three minutes to study the device, he could probably figure out what internal switches he needed to disable, but thirty seconds? He doubted even Master Yoda could accomplish that task.

He could toss the bomb out the now open window. However, that would endanger the thousands of inhabitants that where even now buzzing around this very popular building. No, it would be better to keep it in the apartment. Each set of quarters was properly enforced to contain such a blast so as to not affect the building as a whole. That left only one option.

"Obi-Wan, I need you to trust me," the Jedi Master stated, only realizing once the words were out of his mouth, what he was truly asking of the boy. He, who had thrown this boy aside; he, who had unintentionally set this turn of events into motion now needed this one child's trust, even though he knew he did not deserve it. Solemn blue-green eyes looked up at him.

"Yes Master. I trust you."

And with those words, Qui-Gon tightened his grip on the youth, ran for the window and jumped.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry everyone. Once again, life, namely my new nephew, got in the way of this story. Hopefully, this extra long chapter makes up for it! In order to get this up, I do not have any author responses. But, do know this; I do appreciate each and everyone of you who reviewed!!!! Your kind words have meant a lot. You have all kept me truly interested in finishing this story. I hope you are all enjoying the ride! Until Next Time…


End file.
